Vacation
by Beregond5
Summary: Set some time after Adrift. Torchwood has had an unlucky streak these last couple of days, but Ianto helps Jack realise that things aren't all that bad. Jack/Ianto pairing. Implied smut.


When the alarms of the Hub went off two days ago, the last thing that the Torchwood team had expected to deal with had been what had looked like a white, cute and _very _fluffy bunny rabbit. Upon seeing the animal hopping in an alley, its pink nose and its thin whiskers twitching in quite the adorable way, Owen had been the first one to roll his eyes and declare that this wasn't a case for them, but the Pet Rescue Centre.

They had all played a different tune the moment that Gwen had gone over the bunny in order to pick it up, however. For Jack had realized, quite belatedly, that it hadn't been a bunny at all. It had been an alien which _resembled_ a bunny and, worse, it had the ability to emit ultraviolet radiation from its body whenever it felt threatened as a means of defense.

Let it be said that it had been an interesting sight to see a sunburned Gwen in mid-January.

Long story short, Tosh and Ianto finally had had the idea to use carrots to lure the bunny into a small cage. An hour later, the bunny had been placed in the safety of vaults, and the team had unanimously decided that they should wait for the Rift to open so that they would throw it inside. As Jack reasoned, even if they didn't manage to send the bunny to its home world, they would still send it far away from Earth. It was a notion that not even Gwen had objected to – for once.

But, just as if someone out there had wanted to make sure that the team's unlucky streak lasted longer, the Rift had stayed irritatingly quiet. Worse, the bunny had decided that it didn't like the vaults, and it had expressed its displeasure by radiating the whole floor. That wouldn't have been so bad if the heat hadn't started affecting the metal beams and walls, warming up all the other floors until the entire Torchwood base felt like a blazing furnace. Since it had been impossible to work under these circumstances, Jack had told everyone to take a few days off and, as soon as the bunny was back in the Rift, he'd contact them to tell them it was all right to return.

So now, two days later, Jack was in his bunker, lying naked on his bed in the hopes of somehow sleeping off the heat. It was late afternoon, so he had to endure the heat practically all day. His hair and body was sticky with sweat even now, despite the fact that he had had three showers so far. And, of course, there had been no Rift activity today either, so it was just him, the bunny and Janet in the Hub. It was lonely, to say the least.

It was then, just when he was about to drift off to sleep, that a familiar sound reached his ears from afar. Opening his eyes with a frown, he sat up and cocked his head. Yes, it _was_ the wail of alarms indicating a newcomer. But, since Jack had told everyone in the team to go home and not come back until further instructions, it left the former Time-agent wondering who was out there.

Not taking any chances, Jack got up and went up to the table, where his holster was. He picked up his Webley, cocking it, and then he climbed up the manhole as quietly as possible, intending to take the intruder by surprise.

Jack was taken by surprise instead, when the first thing that he saw was a biscuit cone with two vanilla scoops on it.

"Ice-cream?" a familiar Welsh voice asked. And, sure enough, Ianto was towering over the manhole, a brilliant grin on his face.

Jack huffed. "Which part of 'Stay at home until further notice didn't you understand?' he asked.

"It wasn't a matter of understanding, but a matter of ignoring," Ianto deadpanned, still holding up the ice-cream. "You'd better eat it before it melts."

Jack shook his head, nevertheless he took the cone and licked some of the vanilla. It tasted pretty good. And, bonus, he could see Ianto's eyes locked on his naked form, drinking the sight with quite the appreciative look.

"I'd rather you were sweating for other reasons than the radiation," Jack replied. Indeed, contrary to the former Time-agent, Ianto was fully clothed, and beads of sweat had settled on his brow and neck. "Come on, join me. It's not that we don't have the whole place to us."

Ianto must have decided that Jack had a point, for he handed his cone to the immortal man and started taking off his clothes. Though he was naked in mere moments, Jack still used the opportunity to his advantage to lick some of Ianto's ice-cream as well.

"I do believe that was mine, sir," Ianto pointed out in a mock admonishing tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry, do you want it back?" Jack asked innocently.

"Yes," Ianto replied.

Jack didn't have to be told twice. Stalking over to Ianto, he pressed their lips together, tongue invading the younger man's mouth. Ianto moaned softly, melting into the searing kiss and wrapping his arms around Jack's waist.

Jack drew back, grinning. "Got it?"

Ianto licked his lips momentarily. "Yup," he answered with a small smile.

"Are you sure? I could give you more if you like."

"Are you considering sharing then?" Ianto asked.

"Well, there's joy in sharing, after all," Jack said. And, as he swooped down for another kiss, he threw the cones in the bin in a fluid motion. He _had_ everything he needed.

* * *

"You should have called me before coming over," Jack said, panting softly after their… vigorous activities. "I would have the 'kitty-ears' ready for you."

Ianto chuckled, placing an arm across his lover's chest. "Maybe next time."

"Definitely next time," Jack replied with a grin, tracing small circles on Ianto's shoulder as he held him close.

Just then, the alarms of the Hub went off again. Both men tensed at once, for they knew that this could only mean the Rift was active.

"I'll get the carrots," Ianto offered, sitting up.

Jack, however, stopped Ianto midway. "Actually… we're in no hurry," he husked out seductively, and he brought Ianto down for another kiss.

After all, with a mini-sun bathing them and the two of them lazing together, naked and sweaty, without _anyone_ walking in on them… it was vacation worth making the most out of.

* * *

_A/n: Wrote this for a friend who had her birthday. Her guidelines were: Torchwood, ice-cream, bunny, Jack mentioning kitty-ears and Gwen getting sunburnt. _


End file.
